


She smells like lemongrass and sleep

by NessieSK



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ''Adora can't even relax when she is asleep'' - Catra, Adora is so in love with Catra and thinks she is the most beautiful thing in the world, Catra is a brat, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Horde life headcanons, Late Night Conversations, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieSK/pseuds/NessieSK
Summary: '' You kicked me in the face while you were sleeping, idiot! ''....It was winter and Catra's skin felt especially nice under Adora's fingers. The weight was warm and familiar on her chest. It was in nights like these that made her wonder if the Horde had any idea of what they were talking about.OrAdora and Catra in one of those night where she did not sleep at the foot of the bed
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	She smells like lemongrass and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from ''She'' by dodie  
> A reminder that I'm not a native English speaker so please tell me if something is off here

'' Ouch! Catra! What was that? '' Adora whispered raising her head from the hard pillow, her voice thick and cranky.

She had woken up feeling a bite on her ankle. After blinking a couple of times, she could see the culprit looking at her from the foot of the bed. Her unequal eyes and her sharp fangs glowing in the dark.

The cadet dormitory was basically a bunker, so Catra's eyes were the only light in the darkness.

Both of them could hear the snoring of their fellow cadets as background noise, but in the bubble of false privacy that the night offered them, neither noticed it.

'' You kicked me in the face while you were sleeping, idiot! '' Catra hissed, more for her cat nature than for any real resentment.

'' Sorry. '' Adora apologized getting up and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, resting the weight of her torso on her other arm.

It was cold, and moving away from the blankets and the warm mattress made her shiver.

Catra snorted, looking at the blonde with watery eyes from the kick in her nose.

'' You're the biggest idiot. '' She said and the softness in her voice made Adora forget to scold her for waking her up in the middle of the night when they had a drill tomorrow.

'' Go back to sleep, Catra, '' Adora try to hit her face with the pillow, knowing that she would dodge it. '' and leave my ankles alone. ''

'' I will when you leave my face alone! '' Always so defensive.

Adora laughed and put the pillow in place, snuggling into it, trying to regain heat. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Catra did not have the same idea. Adora felt her move, curl up on her feet, trying to knead the hard bed beneath them. The movement was light, but notorious enough that Adora couldn't go back to unconsciousness.

'' What's wrong? Can't you sleep? '' Adora muttered almost without making a sound, knowing that Catra could hear her no matter how low she spoke.

'' No, because certain dumb blonde kicked me out of my sleep. ''

'' I'm sorry, I can't help it. '' She raised her head and her regretful look mutated into a mischievous smile. '' You know, you could always go to your own bed if can't stand me that much. ''

Catra snorted again, miffed. Adora could see her in her head, with the ears flat against the head, pouting and crossing her arms.

" I _could_. '' She said, emphasizing the word. " You would like that, right? "

Adora couldn't contain the smile when she felt Catra's tail defiantly wrap around her ankle.

" No, '' She said, the sincerity in her own voice almost surprised her. " Come here, kitty. " She moved to the side of the bed and patted the place next to her.

The brunette pretended to hesitate for a moment, before launching herself enthusiastically into the place. Both girls were face to face

'' If you didn't have such a thick skull I would worry that you would get hurt when you jump like that. '' Adora said covering the bare shoulders of the brunette with the thin blanket. Catra's skin was always warm regardless of the weather.

'' Yeah, like the time I crashed against the base of the top bunk and lost the two front teeth, oh wait, that was you. ''

'' More like the time I overslept so Lonnie yelled in my ear to wake me up and was so surprised that I fell out of the bunk, oh wait- ''

Catra's hand on her mouth interrupted her.

'' That was definitely you. '' Catra affirmed with a frown.

'' Really ? I don't remember ever sleeping in the top bunk.''

The sound was muffled by the hand over her mouth, but clear to Catra's ears.

'' That sounds like a you problem. '' She said with a mischievous smile piercing her full lips

At this point, Adora's vision had grown accustomed to the darkness, so she could see when Catra stuck her tongue out at her.

Instead of answering, Adora kissed the palm over her mouth. The effect was immediate, Catra's freckled face darkened into a beautiful blush. It was a treat to see Catra, who was so proud and haughty to melt for a kiss.

The blonde forgot what she was going to say seeing those big and bright mismatched eyes. She was never going to be able to decide if she liked the turquoise blue or the greenish golden yellow better. Catra's eyes were the most pretty thing Adora had ever seen.

Catra took of her headpiece, as a silent request for Adora to caress her head, and she did, stroking the sweaty strands of dark hair stuck to her forehead.

Carefully, she put her arms around Catra, the brunette snuggled into Adora's breasts. She rubbed her cheek on her friend's chest to make herself comfortable and lay still, listening to her heartbeat.

Catra's hand lifted to Adora's head, cutting the rubber band that held her hair together and spreading it across the pillow.

'' You have to stop cutting my bands. '' Adora rolled her eyes.

In the Fright Zone, rubber bands were used for certain machinery. And when they fulfilled their purpose, they were either sent to the incinerator with the rest of the garbage, or if you asked the right person, became hair accessories. They were thick and resistant, They would also be durable if Catra did not have a knife in each finger.

'' I'll get more for you tomorrow during the drill. '' The cat said in the middle of a yawn, running her fingers through Adora's hair.

'' You're just going to ask one of the officers, right? Not going to the incinerator, Catra. '' Adora scolded, scratching the brunette's scalp and the back of her ears.

'' Where would the adrenaline be in that, Adora? '' She removed her hand from the blonde's head, sliding it to hold one of the Adora's shoulders.

'' I don't know, talking to the Officer Grizzlor is enough adrenaline for me, and without the risk of getting charred. '' She said almost shuddering at the thought of the giant beast man.

Catra just laughed silently, burying her cheek in Adora's chest.

Adora began running her fingers through the tousled mane. Catra's hair was thick and abundant, and her greatest pride. The outermost layers were almost straight, with wavy parts on the front. In the inner parts, near the nape there were curls that gave it its characteristic volume.

They were silent, enjoying the closeness that only the night could provide. A familiar purr vibrated Adora's chest. She would never say it out loud - Those were not things that could be said in the Fright Zone - but it was her favorite sound in the whole world.

It was winter and Catra's skin felt especially nice under Adora's fingers. The weight was warm and familiar on her chest. It made her feel vulnerable, her instructors said that this was dangerous and that you had to get out of that situation immediately. It was in nights like these that made her wonder if the Horde had any idea of what they were talking about.

She stroked the soft black fur of Catra's ears, and the gray locks that framed her face.

Catra's eyes closed. Even for Adora, it was rare to see her so still and relaxed. She was ... so pretty to look at. Sometimes Adora's chest hurt with something she couldn't explain when she saw how pretty Catra was. This was one of those times. So Adora looked up to see the base of the top bunk in an attempt to escape what she couldn't understand.

'' Better? '' The blonde asked, lowering the hand of Catra's ears to her hair to throw it all to one side to be able to caress her back with the other hand.

When Catra didn't reply, Adora looked down to see the brunette fast asleep.

She looked so tiny when she slept. A protective instinct always invaded Adora when she saw her sleep. That was wrong, in the Fright Zone, each one was on their own. But well, Adora would always make an exception for her Catra.

'' Goodnight, love. '' When had she heard that word? She couldn't remember it and didn't know its meaning well, for as far as she is concerned, that word might well have been a synonym for Catra.

Adora kissed her forehead, taking more time than necessary, leaving her lips against her warm skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something for She-ra and actually the first time I write something out of 19th century fiction in a long time, so it was very refreshing, almost like a palate cleanser  
> So please tell me what you think, this will not be my last job for She-ra so you can follow me on my sideblog on Tumblr for more if you want on @onceuponatimeinthewaste (main is @nessie665) thank you for reading!


End file.
